warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern/Archive 6
Picture Cute picture of ya. :P 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol.......Ugh. STUPID EDITOR. I want the old version *Wails* 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, if that's you at 7 years old, you must be beautiful :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.......-_- Btw, GET ON CHAT. 22:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's a pic of me when I was younger- here. I'm the only girl. The other people are my brother and my two friends. And you're welcome :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Key word is "were," now I've gone through puberty. LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, just to let you know, my stories been updated...[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]]11:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I Am Such A Liar... So sorry Night! I really have meant to get on but at about the end of July I had to bring my laptop in for repairs and it took 3 weeks to get back. And guess what we found when we finally got it back, Geek Squad hadn't examined everything we had wanted them to so we had to take it back yet again! 2 more weeks later and I'm just happy to have my laptop back. Updating my wiki status might have slipped my mind (again sorry!). A few more weeks later and I log in to see what's been happening on the wiki's I edit and boom, "You have new yowls on the Warriors Share Wiki" *facepalm*. That about catches you up to the present and now we can get to the matters at hand. I'm afraid I'm just not into the series currently. Last time I read one of the books was at least 5 months ago and I would probably have to reread the 5th book to find out what was happening in the 6th. So I don't really remember much about how the clans work and anything I write while in this slump would probably be a miserable failure. So sadly this means the end of Cleverheart's Tale for now. I promise (and currently my promises don't hold much weight) I'll try my best to check up on the wiki and see how it's growing. Speaking of, I'm so proud of this wiki! Almost 500 pages! Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Keep up the great work. One more thing Have you been reading the Heroes of Olympus series? If you have, the new book comes out next month! Maybe we could chat about that hopefully? Sorry for this message becoming so draw out and full of excuses again I am so very sorry! (P.S. It's late. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I am completely zonked, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. RCWriterCleverheart 02:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) dneed q plz rite back thnx ol hey wazupp i n eeed to ask sumfun do wee all haf 2 con\tribut like nrite storz or sumfun like cuz im askin wat shud i rite give me ex or idea plz thx Whitepetal 19:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) #I don't understand... that.....*points upward* and it annoys me when I don't understand things... #BAN WHITEPETAL. Oh my GOD I am getting so pissed off [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 23:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE NIGHTFERN. I AGREE WITH FOREST. Feather Lolwut 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Whitepetal Don't worry about their complaints. I banned said user for one month, and told them they could come back if and only if they complied with our rules. 00:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You're too easy on them, Night. She was asked to stop, and DIDN'T. 21:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You never know. xD 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha. People are idiots. They really are. 22:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an apprentice? FrostmaskThe scar of my heart... 22:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I can help you guys transalate what whitepetal said thought it is difficult. Transalation: Hey whats up i need to ask something, do we all have to contribute like write story or something like because im asking what should i write, give me an idea please, thanks. pheewww, that was difficult! 15:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awwwwww thanks, Nighteh! I'm astounded myself. I never thought I would become such an important contributer to the wiki. I'm just glad I have a friend like you to encourage me along the way! Oh, and guess who's on my siggie.... ;D 23:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! Oh, and if you're going to ask, I can't go on chat. Why? Because this damned computer won't let me. 23:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Meep I have no clue why I'm doing this, but I feel like spamming your talk page. Hai. 03:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. I kinda figured she'd go inactive. XD 00:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pff. You're never shocked about anything. =P 00:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, damn. That just sucks. Is it every six months we can get one? o.o 00:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Lucky bastards 01:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? I am booorreeddd. 10:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P:C Hey Night. Yeah, P:C hasn't been active in like ages, but you know that. So I thought that something should be done to try and make it more active. And, well, I thought of.... NOTHING. So seeing as you're leader, I thought you could help. But I do think that we need to get P:C back on track, because it really is a good project. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wtf. You're acting like this is the only wiki I help run, Night. I'm quite high up over at Warriors Wiki. I mean, really. I'm a lead of two projects '''and the only chat moderator. I have to keep the damn chat room in line, which is a lot harder then deleting a few images. I didn't bring up the WW lineart issue this time; Shellheart did. Don't go bitching at me over this, you hear me? I've about had it with everyone's whining. I get enough of it on WW. It's not my fault she doesn't care about the copyright issues. 02:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You see Night, that's where you're wrong. Annie brought this here, not me. If you were reading the whole damn conversation, you would have noticed that she said she doesn't care about the copyright. 02:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) .....Wow. Look on my talk page, and check the history. She left me the message on here complaining. I, in no way, shape or form, started this. I hate it when you blame me when her and I get into an argument. 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So what if I brought it up before? That was HOW long ago? For crying out loud, that's before I knew Annie was even part of that wiki! Just because I'm from WW, doesn't mean I need to deal with this. Honestly! You're on WW too. Talk to the person who left the message on her talk page. (Also: LINK ME. NAO. I NEED TO SEE THIS FOR MY OWN EYES.) 02:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm.... I still don't like the idea of a message wall. We're not adding it on here, that's for sure. I won't let you. 02:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Good. I don't want that piece of shit wall thing here. I <3 talk pages. 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) okay, NOW i'm seeing this dirty blonde hair xDDD Feather Lolwut 18:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature requests? I'd like one...but I dunno what to put as a request >.< Graceglow 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) >.< I've just tried to make a siggy but the codes hate me. >.< I fail. Graceglow 20:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Request if you'll do it Can u do a charart for meh *note this may be hard lol* Name: Meadowleaf Gender: Guess, she-cat XD Rank: Queen with kits Description: Meadowleaf is a brown tabby she-cat. She died having kits so she has x's on her eyes. Kits: Minnowkit, Birdkit, Leafkit, and Tumblekit Minnowkit's Description: Pretty russet furred tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes Birdkit's Description: Birdkit is a light gray and white she-kit with grass green eyes Leafkit's Description: Ginger she-kit with a leaf shaped spot on her side and amber eyes Tumblekit's Description: Cream tom with purple eyes 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Checking In Hey! I don't want to go leaving again so I've committed myself to checking up every now and then. I do admit though it is a bit of a hassle with Finals coming up in all subjects (almost all are essays). I hardly have any free time. I think I'm going to count Ch. 3 of Clever's Tale as done because I think I've just hit a wall I can't break for it. I know last time I said I wanted to finish it but I just can't do it. Sorry if you were enjoying it. How's life been going around WSW? Anything up? Hope everything's good. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 19:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL with a COLAA lolz please help me with that siggie its driving me crazy XP im all like "OMG WHY WONT YOU WORK YOU STUPID FRIKKIN THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then it's all like "..." lol :P 11:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really did I miss your B-Day? I'm so sorry! How old are you now? And Really I didn't leave it was less than a month. And I'm sorry but I just don't know what to edit. Just about the only thing I did before was update my story and I've already stated that the story's been put on hiatus. Other than that I made a few chararts (that sucked) and that was it. I suppose I could make a character page for Cleverheart or Shadepelt but I don't think they're well developed yet. It's already out? The time has just flew by. I can't believe we're already done with the first semester of school. I do remember seeing some ads for the book in some of my magazines though so I'll have to get my hands on a copy soon. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 20:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nighteh! I'M MAD ATCHU me XD!!!! Why did you tell Loudeh I take charart requests? I don't. I already spend too much time on my own chararts. Please don't ever put more weight on my shoulders than I already have. :/ 22:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Practice Makes Perfect? Are you 14? Also being around a bunch of chicks isn't necessarily a bad thing is it? As for writing stories, I would but that's the problem. I just don't really feel like it and think anything I write forcefully comes out "meh". As for charart, the reason I stopped at first was because of the messed up warrior charart from ages ago. I guess I could practice or take lessons from Cloud if she has time. I think I just need tips on shading. coloring and blurring, so pretty much everything. Your friend RCWriterCleverheart 23:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Because Loudsplash added me into PI and not a lead, Does that make me an unoffical member? Will Feathermoon be mad? >.< I asked you cause...IDK XD GraceglowBelieve 11:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) But am I still a member or not? >.< GraceglowBelieve 11:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) XD sorry. I spazz out a lot when I get nervous about something XDDDDDD I'll go mental when I post my first character art XD Am I forgotten? Hey Nighty. I haven't been here in a while. How's everything going? Happy late birthday, by the way. SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 12:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hahahaha no I'm jumping. My friend caught me in the moment. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad at you =) 18:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ...Yes. O.O GraceglowBelieve 19:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pfft. Sure. GraceglowBelieve 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Probably not a true one XD GraceglowBelieve 19:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Creepy World of Darkness I finished it! 00:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! May I join the projects exept spell-check? I see that you are the leader of 2 of the projects. Can you add me in? Note: I will soon make my siggie. =) Stoneclaw33 05:47, October 12, 2011 Meet me on WSW IRC! =D Feather Scared yet? 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon We both have to do the song Lying from you? Feather Scared yet? 05:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon *Writes a letter* Dear Nighty Please add a table thingy to this character page because I have no idea how and Silver isn't on. GhostglowBOO! 12:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Her current name's Gracekit, MCA Gracepaw, MC Graceglow, her parents are Sunstream and Bravewing and her brother is Rainpaw (Or -heart...I don't care really XD) and her sister's Treepaw. There. A spoiler. GhostglowBOO! 12:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Clan- Dewclan Current Residence- Erm...DewClan... Books- DewClan's Grace Dead or alive- Alive alive oh XDDDDDD GhostglowBOO! 12:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why..? I don't really know that song...so it doesn't hold alot of meaning for me. Feather Scared yet? 16:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ~~Oh my god Night, I seriously do not want to cause any greif for anyone, but I don't like the new template colors. Green and dark goldenrod whatever just don't work together-- like, at all for me. And the fact you let no one else have opinion before you used it, just...*mouth falls open in shock* Okay, i'm going a little far, but seriously, Night. (But still, more the second statement. :3) Feather Scared yet? 16:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.o I wasn't trying to piss you off. My fucking god Nightfern. Calm down. I was just speaking my mind on what I thought. Feather Scared yet? 21:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon >.>;; Seriously, would you stop complaining? I saw what you said in the wiki chat. You're just mad because someone doesn't agree with you. 21:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My only real point is your just...chose. You gave almost nobody have a say in weather or not they liked it. Feather Scared yet? 21:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Just enough already. I see it almost every freaking day. If one doesn't like what the other says, hell freezes over. 18:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It's her opinion, and she's entitled to it. Not just as a member of this wiki, but also as staff of this wiki. Meh. Whatever. >.>;; 18:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oi vay. Doesn't this happen every damn time someone doesn't agree with either you or me? xD 19:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ? nighty xan you help me make a siggy. i want to be for halloween. here's what i want it to say: 'It's Halloween' in black letters and in orange letters with a link to my talk page i want it to say: 'Time for Spiders! if you could help me that would be great thanks! KibaThe search for Paradise... 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nightfern. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Because your request had specific details, I already made a possible new background. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I made a new preview using a slightly browner color as you requested. Take a look. :And yes, I'd be glad to help redesign the main page. If you have any specific ideas for how you want it to look, please let me know. Or if you've seen a layout on another wiki that you like, link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I just uploaded the new background, as you should be able to see. I'm glad you like it. :) It's the end of the work day now, so I'll start on the main page tomorrow. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That^ *points to JoePlay's message* looks kinda cool. I think we should use it. That's my opinion as the second in command. xD 19:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Main page When you get a chance, take a look at the new main page layout. I noticed the community blogs are quite active, so I added a blog listing to the main page. I tried to keep everything else mostly the same, with the other main difference being that I moved the slider up near the top. Let me know if you want me to edit the page further. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I just added the Hoefler font to the Heading template and the Cochin font to the main page. Of course, if a person doesn't have either of those fonts installed on their computer (like me), it displays the default serif font. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Meep. Chat, Yahoo or IRC. I don't care which. Just get the hell one one of them. 21:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Derp. 21:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks nighty! KibaThe search for Paradise... 23:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Lookie at what I found! Dude, we can edit the little boxes that say "Admin" and "Chat Moderator", did you know that? XD Seriously. Look here and here. 01:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yahoo can be like that some days, and yes, we can. I was looking around on Wikia Central and found it there. XD 01:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) You actually LIKE that avatar? Alucard scared the shit out of Snowdazzle over at WW. And yay! 01:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE. Alucard is a kickass vampire. They...are just a neat band. XD 01:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) FAIL 01:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Blurb "Poppyfrost and Berrynose, now married, have moved into their new house and lives. One day, Poppyfrost discovers something that will change the couple's lives forever....." It's pretty short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you want, you can make it more dramatic. XD 14:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nighteh. I have a problem over at P:I: Mooneh is being really stubborn about the blanks she's using. For, ya know, the Warriors Pokemon characters. Should I decline it? Gloweh says I should. I'll send this message to Skye and Feathereh. 18:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :3 I haven't talked to you in ages. ''How's everything been? 21:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Before you do email me (and yes, it hasn't changed)... why... exactly... do you have the sudden need to? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 13:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying snuff out the code, haha, it's not working. And I normally archive @ 100 messages. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha well, send me an email... or PM me on chat. Either which one. lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm good n' dandy. :P You ever seen Linkin Park in concert? 14:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I wanted to go see them on their World Tour during the summer, but the day I was looking at the schedule was the last day in the U.S. :/ 15:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing So where did you randomly go to this morning? And I can start a contest if you want, no biggie at all. It'll be epic. I have a GREAT idea!!!! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 17:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I can start a contest now... and, like... I don't think anybody will listen to me. >.< I was completely ignored, even though "honorary member" probably means more work. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He is indeed. In Fellowship, when he pulled off his hood, I about melted. I'm more of a Legolas/Boromir fan though. 14:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Suprise! Suprise! Hey, Nighteh! If it's okay with you, I wish for you to become my temporary deputy while Feathereh isn't here. It's getting really hard to do things on my own over at P:I. It would mean a lot to me if you'd accept. 16:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) NP, I'll add you in right now. 16:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait, does this mean I'm temporary leader O.o 16:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern! Nightfern! Talk to me! XDD I'm so lonely! XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I'll go work on it now. 23:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, hell. Why not? Want me to smudge it too? xD 23:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Er, Nighteh, your Echosoul's lineart and patches are the same color. Just saying. 23:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I tweaked it. Also, I made the patches a bit lighter, because they're not supposed to be the same colour as the lineart. It gets all funky otherwise. 02:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: AGT Righto. Lemme think..... On a halloween night, the elders of StrikeClan tell a ghostly halloween story, of a cat from many seasons ago. This cat was Ghostpaw. he used to have a name, but it was long forgotten. His life is shrouded in mystery, murder and secrets. Now he has enlisted the help of three others to reveal some of these secrets. These three are going to have to save the Clan, and save StarClan before more blood is shed, and more secrets are made... Righto. I think that should do it. Just ask if you need any more info or stuff. XD. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 10:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You're very pretty :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) But it's true! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's impossible to have acne when you're seven. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? I really need to talk to you. :/ [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 20:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) '*moan* It's so important I need to tell you while you can respond in relay chat. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 21:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nighty, I requested DewClan's Grace to be on the slider...take a look? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 21:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nightfern! I really like your wiki! 23:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's Late Hey Night! Meant to do this yesterday but I forgot, sorry. Happy YOWL-oween! I thought that was so clever at first but it's incredibly cheesy. So how'd your Halloween go? What did you dress up what as? I didn't celebrate this year, sadly. It just didn't hit me that it was almost Halloween until the day before and by then it was too late to get a costume or anything. Anything new going on here at WSW? Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 23:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Meh, your sole admin right? Anyways could you add me to P:I? And all the other projects xD I requested on all of them :) 23:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh... xP Oh well. I'm sure she doesn't care about who's the "sole admin" that much, I hope Dx 23:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Truthallity (That' a word?) I never ingore the truth once I realize it~ Hence my signature. . 00:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Your picture with that dog is adorable! 01:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing NIGHT. CHAT. NOW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's Flashy? :( 19:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww D: She looks really cute though. 21:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re: Hey, it's not me. I can't get to my profile because it ultimatly takes me to a blank page. The code is screwed up and everything, but I didn't do anything to it. I swear it. Can you contact wikia about it? It would really mean a lot to me. 00:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Nighteh, I can always count on you! 00:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) O.e Oh hell no.... 00:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tries not to throw a fit** It's.... okay. Nah, jk, I totally understand XD 00:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) But seriously, how do you get all those codes and put it up on your userpage without it going all bizzare? 00:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Because Yo is my favourite word.... Chatty? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I wuv it too, dear Night. xD . 04:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry, i'm not the brightest, I seem to have not found the topic button. I'm sorry i can't find it so please don't get mad, this was just a, well................. Anyways I do need help. Just to clear things up, I can write my own story thing, right? But how do you get those things that say: Author: Series: Alliegeance: and so on."? Hope you don't mind me doing this, Littlewillow 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL I HATE LINKIN PARK! hahahahahahahahhahahaa fell for it didn't you? Well since theres two linkin park addicts on here, i do NOT think anybody could get away with saying that. xD . 06:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHAT. THE. FUCK. GIRL. HELL YES I AM. I WAS SPEECHLESS I WAS SO CONNECTED. ~ . 03:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you- I'm writing The Mentor. ^.^ Right. Now. As I type this message. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 22:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I am... and my Aussie friend left Tuesday D: FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 23:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Gobble-Gobble-Gobble! Hey Night! Happy early Turkey Day! And, wow, an update message that isn't a month after the last one! So, do you know if you're doing anything special for Thanksgiving? I think we're just going over to my grandma's house. Also speaking of celebrating holidays, can you believe Christmas is so close? Less than a month away! I swear it feels like just yesterday the school year began but, bam! Midterm reports on Monday. I mean wow, time just flies by, doesn't it? And also I finished Son of Neptune! Did I already tell you that? I don't think so. Not just that book though. After I finished SoN I read like seven books in the following week. Maybe in my reading rush I'll stumble upon my old copies of the Warrior Cats books. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 20:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 01:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup? (Edit eight more times. I DARE YOU.) [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You Dork Oi vay. *facepalm* You see, dear Night...this is why I use MSN. And, I can customize my display name with tons of pretty colors to boot! Also, okay. In the meantime, Imma gonna go start mai new series. 02:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I wonder who's going to get the band reference. XD It was going to be a simple story, only a few chapters...but then I had an idea. xD Suggestion: USE GOOGLE CHROME. 02:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night. I hate to name names, but there's this new user called Hollycloud who has misunderstood the rules of the wiki a little. She went over the 20 limit on the P:I and appears to have put Midnite's book on her series page. She also posted her series- which looks like it hasn't been created but somehow has- on the Fanfic Reviews and Suggestions page. She really needs a mentor or something. Please help- I can't really do much more without being unreasonable and bossy- the person I'm not! Re: 1.) You're welcome. Try editing it in source mode, then it won't happen. I don't like the rich text editor thingy... 2.) It's just possible. As of this moment, I have 11,169 edits. =P 3.) Yes, yes it does. 22:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Question :3 Hey Nightfern, I have a question. Am I allowed to post a short story on here if I'm not part of Project Create? It doesn't have multiple chapters. I suck at writing stories with multiple chapters XD =Shimmercloud=M O M E N T A I!!! 04:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am new. Hi. I am am Summer. I am best freinds with Twilightheart200. I am new to here. So can tell me more about this wikia? Songcloud 23:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Summer =3 Sorry mentor! I forgot to reply to that message. I do have a question, what else does Warriors Share Wiki give other than fanfiction and fan-characters? . 23:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thistleberry, I am not your mentor. I am only an Apprentice, Silversong is my mentor. Song I just got a mentor. I gor Silver. At least thats who I requested. I dont know if she knows yet. Could you tell her, that Songcloud (Song) is her aprrentice now?? ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 13:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction Help Hello. Its Song again. I only have one more question. How do you become a member of Project: Create to post your fanfiction. Because I am confused. And what is "Headline 2"?? ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 13:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey ^.^ You a member of the LP Underground? 13:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Member of What??? ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 15:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: You know my weakness, Miss Night. <3 17:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes I do. The girl with the long dark hair is Riona, and the brown haired male is Squall. Both are main characters from Final Fantasy VIII. Also, no Hannah Montana references.... God, no. 18:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm... What exactly do you mean? Like, the mark on his face...or just him in general? 18:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Typical Final Fantasy stuff. It's part of the game, actually. Haven't played FFVIII yet, so I wouldn't know... 18:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) If you just came to this conclusion, then you're slow. Cloud is epic, hot and just plan amazing<333333333 18:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did. XD 19:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey... #You're PRETTY! No reason why you shouldn't be a model. :) My hair's too thick and curly to mess with. #I'm sad for a lot of different reasons and you make me happy. :) Chat? FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah it's that website group thing. I want to be in it too, but I don't feel like paying. x3 23:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blossomwing's Wish Hey Night! It's Song. Do you like my story Blossomwing's Wish? Becuase I saw you edited it a little. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 02:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Title says it all. :3 02:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Guess who's back? I am:) I'mma back on Wikia so I am going to start editing again Iceyfern Is back!! 04:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Question Hai, Nighteh! So, I made this special December siggie, but I'm not sure if I should begin using it or leave it until December 1st. I know it's a stupid question and you might be thinking 'This is a stupid question. I'll pretend I'm not here and won't answer.' but... can... you... help... me? December Siggie November Siggie Please.... help? 17:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpqBmt8yWfs&list=HL1321988971&feature=mh_lolz Check it out! 19:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Your brother just left me a message to get better <3 Tell him he's awesome. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 21:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) XDD IKR? Naw, my sigs aren't that awsome compared to other people's. Besides, I copy and pasted the coding from this. Iz code bandit -_- 01:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) XDD I'm not one of those crazy fans that wish to marry him or anything. I just like his music. But... maybe he is kinda cute... 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it doesn't hurt in the long run. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 02:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thankgiving! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you have a great one!!!! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 19:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Screaming 'Linkin Park is awesome!' on chat? I don't remember that...xD. 02:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what I should do, everyone is so organized, and I'm just not sure where to go to and participate. :S . 22:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) HAI Hai Nighteh! :D 13:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I feel left out You should go look at Forest's comment on the contest blog. I mean, seriously. I'm being excluded from this because I refuse to let anyone else touch my stories. You know as well as I do that my style isn't the same as everyone else. Wtf is with this bullcrap? It seems the amount of stuff I've done for this wiki means shit to her. I'll use those god-awful templates, but that's the farthest I'll go. Sorry, but other users editing something I worked hard on is a no-no in my book. 20:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Question for My Mentor ^^ Hola, Nightfern! Tengo que preguntarte algo, XD Spanish!! Okay, seriously, I came here to say HI and because I need to ask you something: What do rollbackers exactly DO? Random question because being rollbacker interests me and I wish to follow in my mentor's pawsteps and become a geat, wiki leader ^-^ 23:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) >.> XDDD Nice! 00:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ROTFL!!!! 00:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) allegiances uh no! Can you delete the other one? Or can you not do that? Oh NOO LittlewillowSmall and fast! 00:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ferny! Hi Nightfern! Imma call you Ferny. :) So first of all can you teach me how to do codes? I practice a lot but can you help me? Bluefeather101 15:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) About the P:C. Yes We need to do something with the Reveiws and suggestions page. That is my conclusion. I think, what we could do is when we see that a story has not been commented on for over a month, then archive it. I know that's the idea, but it never happens. I also think that there should be something more productive happening with the Reviews. Perhaps we could have the grading and simple suggestions on the RaS page, and then have a 'critiques' page (yes, I stole the idea of dA, but still) for detailed suggestions and stuff. I also think that we should make Shadewing a SW. She's commented on every story, and seems fairly dedicated to the project. They are my thoughts. 17:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) .... Okay, do not edit the project pages in Visual Mode. Use Source Mode, do you hear me? Every time you edit in Visual mode, it adds StarClan-only-knows how many damn extra font tags and shit. It shouldn't be that hard to click the tab that says Source when editing. 17:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Could we start with codes to make my userpage look awesomer? 11:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Could it be maybe a different text color first, like purple? And then there could be a background thingy like you have on your userpage? Could it have a dotted border? I don't know if i'm really making any sense but...meh :P 15:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You might want to update that welcome thingy. The welcome thing new users get. 02:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! Thank you so much! *hugs* 13:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohaidere. Howzit hanging? XD Oi- Got E-mail? Cause I do! Mine is silver.song123@yahoo.com, what's yours? 22:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a message 83 22:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Problem... You know how I have a special page for my chararts, right? Well, on the first slideshow, where I have my chararts up for approval displayed, there is a box and it says undefined. I can't get rid of it, would you be willing to help this poor, little girl? 15:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ho Ho Ho! Hey Night! Hope you're having a happy holiday. Sorry it's been so long. Only four more days until Winter Break! And only 14 days til' Christmastime! So do you have anything on your wishlist? As for me I want a new laptop and some books. Not a whole lot (although the laptop I want isn't exactly cheap XD). And 2012 is coming! Which can be a good and bad thing depending on what you believe. Do you think the world is going to end in 2012? I'm on the fence. I don't think aliens will kill us or anything but a plausible, scientific catastrophe might occur. But that's just my rant on the subject. Oh yeah, remember when I recommended Fablehaven oh so long ago? I'm talking Camp Half-Blood days so more than a YEAR ago. But if you do, Brandon Mull, the author, wrote another book awhile ago and I finally got around to reading it. Amazing stuff. It's called Beyonders: A World Without Heroes and the second book comes out in March. Sorry this post jumped around so much, your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 20:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfire here: hey, it's Swifteh. yesh i'm back for now because i'm so dang bored and i really miss u and Cloudy. Can u be my mentor just to get a recap on what to do here? plz?? I hope you guys'll accept me again. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Awh, Ferny <3 I decided to make a charart 4 u and it will be done soon! :D 16:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I finished it! Please don't hate me for making this! D: 16:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem! What else is there to learn around here btw, I want to learn EVERYTHING :D 17:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Night! I don't mean to bother you or anything but would you please join my new Wiki? If this is considered advertising or anything, i'll stop. I just wanted to ask if you would? http://warriorsforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity FerretclawLover 14:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Troll and... Hello., Yes. She hasn't done anything overly bad yet, and Millie's dealt with it fine, but I thought you'd want to know, and keep and eye on her. Now... I have been thinking again. :D About how we can get some activity in the P:C. I came to the conclusion that we needed some contests. I have thought of three 'types' of contest, as such. Obviously, I'm not proposing we run them immediately after Forest's. That would be stupid. I just thought I'd share the idea with you. Type one - Character. We give information like description, what Clan and position, and basic stuff like that, but no names. The contest is to see who can write a character page about the character using the information most creatively. Like if I said 'A grey tom, deputy of ShadowClan. He is strong and has many scars from battle. He is generally distrusted in the Clan, and hates most cats.' I might write about how his mate was killed, causing him toi be distrustful and stuff. Type two - 100 words. It kinda says it in the name. We could give a scenario, for example 'Two of you OC's are out hunting' and the first few sentences, like 'CHARACTER and CHARACTER were out hunting near the CLAN border. Just as CHARACTER caught a squirrel, three CLAN cat jumped out of the undergrowth.' The others would then have 100 words, not including punctuation to tell the story of what happens next. And it is harder than it looks. I wrote one once. Type three - Life story. My favourite one. We give the description of a cat, like in Character, but this time you have to write the story of the cat's life. But on this we give a more specific, detailed descrption, like 'A grey tom with blue eye, deputy of ShadowClan. He is strong, respected although hated, and has many scars from battle. He is generally distrusted, and hates most cats. His ambition is to be a leader, although when he was a kit, he wanted to be the medicine cat.' :D 09:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Ferny! What's there to learn next? 14:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I know what to learn lol. You know how on the little charcat thingy that it always turns to bold on the first thing you type on each section of it. How do you fix it? Thanks! 15:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a character page? (Or is it just 'Make a new page?') Shadie Ice is Awesome! 05:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you make charats? Shadie Ice is Awesome! 05:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you plz make a charat for Cinderpaw? Shadie Ice is Awesome! 19:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's a random picture! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Come and join the WolfPack FanFiction Wiki! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! I have no idea what you just said, Nighty :( ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants Okay! Now I get it! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants I can come back now, right? :3 I'm not early? 22:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tell everyone that I said HAPPY NEW YEAR to them! shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler It's Been Awhile Hey Night, sorry I haven't been messaging. I've just been caught up in my Winter Break. By the way, happy New Year. Did you stay up all night? And I did get that laptop I wanted, it works like a charm. I hope you got what you wanted for Christmas. And I also see how much the wiki's grown. It's great. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 22:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) XD Nice spanish :) I promise it's the last stolen code. I just got tired of the big coding, so I wanted to swich to easy coding, eventualy saw your userpage and bingo :P 00:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Nightfern, I was wondering if rp pages are on blogs or regular pages. I think they are on blog pages but I am unsure. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) WCA Hi Nighty! Can you please check your WCA talk page Lachana and I were asking for rollbacker rights Hawkstar500 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Entonses... ago un blog para la revelacion de mi identidad? Y si la respuesta es si, me puedes ayudar? Yo no creo que muchas personas me van a respetar despues de esto >-> 02:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Umm...hai. x3 Herro Nighty. So...just wondering how to join Project Create/Project Imagine =) Can you help please? (Yes, yes, I know I'm acting like a n00b/Derp/nubcake XD) 13:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What does it need to be based on? I'll help you out. I'm pretty good at them. 19:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) STOP IGNORING ME DX Anyway... See post futher up there ^^^ as well. MORE P:C SUGGESTIONS! I seem to have these a lot just before I go to sleep. It's a miracle that I can still remember them XD Anyway. I have been complained at because P:C is not interesting enough. Well. An idea occured to me last night (For me at least XD) about how we can do this. It's not a contest. It's just suggestions and a bit of fun. Monthly prompts! Ok. So every month, we give a prompt for a bit of fun, and help. I thought we could give a 'Forest prompt', a character prompt, a first line prompt and a 'Scenario' prompt. The 'Forest prompt' is one like she gave for the contest. A normal thing. A character prompt would be to give a description for a charater. A first line prompt would be to give a first line. A scenario promot would be to give a scenario: eg. Two of your OC cats were out hunting. A Clan is crossing the border. What do they do? (That was really bad) It's not a contest, just a bit of fun, and some help for fanfics that is updated every month. :D 08:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I thought of some limericks. There was once a goose, Who lived atop a moose, Until one day, Early in May, When the goose went on the loose! There was once a mouse, Who lived within a house, Until one morn, When his son was born, And then eaten by a louse! 09:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The one and only Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. xD And yes, he's hot. 23:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing X-Men Hey, I left a message on X-Men Films Wiki but you didn't respond. Did you read it because I'd love to know if your intersested in editing on X-Men Movies Wiki. So I left a message here hoping you'd see it. New Captain (talk • • ) 08:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, I use animefreak.tv, and youtube. There's also 4bleach.com. Hope this helps! 16:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing White? Really? Seriously, Mrs Carstarirs, it does not work. At all. No. Just no. 19:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Not white. Maybe a dark orange? A golden colour? BTW, me and Glow are on the IRC. 20:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yahoo, now. There's an issue, that I wish to discuss with you. If you could...^^ 01:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No. Just no again. Try the green background with a black header? That might work if you want the black. But black and goldenrod.... No. 10:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) But it looks uglyyyyyy DX Finished CP :D I know he was evil, but I nearly cried when Nate died. And Cecily! And Will's curse! And JemxTessa! And Charlotte! 14:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Bugging you Hi, I'm sure you will find out but some wiki contributor created this random page... I'm asking why it was created... Littlewillow 02:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello My name is Bloody, I run a fanfiction/writing wiki, and I wanted to know if you would like to be an offical friend? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 01:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) We were reading To Kill a Mockingbird in English and I don't know if you've read it but OMFG THERE'S A CHARACTER CALLED JEM!!!! XD I was laughing so hard 'coz he's the complete opposite of our Jem... XDDD Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 21:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Damn skippy ^^ title says it all. How'd you guess? XDDDD 01:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least someone payed attention. I adore the pairing, so why not have them as my avatar? =P 01:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Dear, the black-haired character is Zack, not Cloud. =P 02:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm....maybe. I dunno. The blonde with blue eyes is Cloud. But, the black haired male is Zack, Cloud's best friend. Both are icons in the Final Fantasy world. 02:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I have the highest edit count and it keeps rising. XDDDD Also, did the picture you see look like: this? Because that's Zack. I dunno which picture you're seeing. Dude. Anime Jem? *dies* 02:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Funimation. They're the ones that did a lot of the ones I watch. Or....the one that did Hellsing Ultimate. Now, that was some kickass animation. 02:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Pwesent <3 Pwesent I owe you <33 19:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You quite the P:I? But why?! And of course I'll post it up :) 15:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just thought you should know... Update the Communtiy Portal. 01:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Just been listening to LP... Night, I am joining you. Never again will I O.O at you babbling about Linkin Park. They are FREAKING EPIC. 15:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you're on? 01:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I'm still not used to this wiki yet, I didn't know that u have to request to spellcheck stories. --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 20:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, u were not kidding about the spellcheck thing. I didn't pay attention to that. I just check it right now. (Just my luck to get in trouble). --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 20:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Soo.. You live in Florida right? Because I'm flying there tomorrow. Although I'll be closer to Northern Florida. 01:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing FanClans What do you do once you have a FanClan cat? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's Been A Really Long Time Hey Night! What's up? I know it's been a really long time, 2 months actually. Sorry I haven't been checking in and all. Stuff at school and at home have had me really busy. I'll try to message you at least every month. My birthday was February 3rd. I got a Kindle Fire. By the way, have you read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, I recently started it and boy is it great. I don't have very much else to say, so I guess that'll be it. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 21:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well... You're answers were pretty good, Mrs Carstairs. Jem!! <3 17:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) hey its Swiftfire. can u go on the chat so i can talk 2 u about something important? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you please unban me from ww because cloud will not do it and has it been a week from march 17 and please please please call me dovekit or dovepaw and not bluekit even though i love her. Please and thankyou. May Starclan light your path.Bluekit123 18:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Dovekit/paw Night, I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind, and that's not what I'm here to do, but if you read this, please just listen. I know you're having a hard time, but is running away going to solve your problems? I don't want to sound harsh, and I'm trying to, but, just think of all of the people who are worried and love you. Us, your family, your friends. I'm not trying to lecture you and I'm not angry. I just want you to know that no matter how much shit life throws at you, there is always a way to face it. I care about you and your safety, and I really don't want anything to happen to you, so I'm begging you, please, just think about what I'm saying. I'm not trying to get you to change your mind, really I'm not. I just really want to see you safe and happy, and I wish you would go back home, but I know that you want to be happy and it's not my decision to make. If you need anything or want to to talk about anything, text me at 330-718-1614. I love you girl. Stay strong. 20:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Re: I'll change the nicmnames, but I won'r change my avatar. I will only keep that, I promise. 14:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, jeez... JUST the avatar. 19:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Not... Spam... XD Hey, guess what? You know how your birthday's the 16th of September? Or, so you say on your userpage... XD Well, if that really is true, our birthdays are one day apart. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! O.O DOUBLE PARTEEEEHHH! :DDD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 07:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm new Hi, I'm new, can you tell me about this wiki? --Ivyclaw 09:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight I'm sorry if i'm just being impatient again, but (when you have time) can you check out spikyfur ad Ladybug? I put it up on the Warriors Share Wiki:Spotlights talk page, and I want to know if it cna go up for this month or next month.It's the fanifc i've worked that hardest on, and I wnat to know if it's good enough to feature.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 19:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) umm.... for whatever reason, the message above is crossed out. It doesn't show on the editing screen or the preview screen, but it shows when I publish it. Please dont ignore the message because it's crossed out, I didn't mean to do that.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 21:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) A question. Would I be allowed to add some new emotes to the list of emotes for chat? I suggest a badger, a cat and there's a mudkip one on WW which is cool. So, um, yeah x3 14:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about chat. You still around? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 04:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC)